


Have You Hugged Your Vulcan Lately?

by Justice_Turtle (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blanket Fic, Community: fanbingo, Friendship, Gen, Hypothermia, Medical Professionals, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Justice_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanketfic for Fanbingo! Spock/McCoy hypothermia friendship blanketfic! Leonard McCoy, <strike>Competent</strike> Frackin Awesome Medical Professional!</p><p>
  <a href="http://justice-turtle.livejournal.com/23493.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Hugged Your Vulcan Lately?

"Doctor," said Spock, "your efforts are futile."

"Don't care," Bones grumbled through clenched teeth. He didn't want Spock to hear his voice shake. "'M going to save our lives or die tryin'." The blanket wasn't warm enough, the wind and snow were too cold, and even if he himself survived the next five hours, odds were that the desert-raised Vulcan wouldn't. Man didn't even seem to know how to shiver.

"Doctor McCoy, that is a highly illogical way to state a simple truism," Spock began to expostulate, and Bones grinned.

_Just keep arguin', Spock, till I get you home._


End file.
